Legado
by Polatrixu
Summary: Un legado es algo que perdura por generaciónes. ¿Pero estamos obligados a seguir lo que se nos heredó?


Buenas buenas, Polatrixu después de muchos años de no escribir nada. Esto es para el reto "Música que inspira 2019" del foro Resident Evil: FF DSTLO. A ver si les gusta…. Jajajaja

...

"¿Después de todo este tiempo dudas?" La mujer etérea preguntó arqueando la ceja mientras flotaba a su lado. "Esto es en lo que hemos trabajado por los últimos diez años."

Paseó su vista alrededor de la sala. Todo cubierto en monitores y color metálico. La luz fluorescente blanca iluminaba el lugar, pero no le aportaba esencia ni vida. Era una zona de aura oscura aun estando iluminada.

Algunas de las pantallas mostraban la ciudad en la que vivieron la última década. Una noche tranquila y sin luna era reflejada. Las luciérnagas con sus tonos verdes y la ocasional roja bailaban en las sombras, dándole vida y confort a la oscuridad nocturna. Los murciélagos chillaban buscando presa, los búhos por su parte parecían quejarse de los grillos quienes en un frenesí alegre no dejaban de cantar.

Aquella escena le pareció hermosa. Durante toda su vida se había perdido muchas escenas semejantes y ahora en 'muerte' por fin podía disfrutarlas sin culpa y sin estrés.

_"Muchas gracias, Umbrella. Muchas gracias por negarme una vida."_ Pensó mientras observaba a su acompañante frente a la terminal, quien se abstuvo de teclear el código final que liberaría el arma biológica definitiva.

"Yo no soy quien duda." Respondió su acompañante. "Recuerda que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos y sentir tus emociones." Natalia Korda levantó la vista de la terminal y observó a Alex Wesker fijamente, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. "Si no quieres hacer ésto, no tenemos porqué hacerlo."

"En ese caso, ¿por qué estamos aquí, Natalia? Jamás pude obtener el control de tu cuerpo. Mi viejo plan fracasó." Aunque hubo ocasiones en las que pudo controlar a Natalia temporalmente, esto solamente sucedía cuando con situaciones de pánico en las que tenía que luchar para vivir. En más de una ocasión la familia Burton fue el blanco de ataques por parte de Umbrella y en más de una ocasión ella usó el cuerpo y las habilidades sobre humanas de Natalia para salvarlos. Nunca supo si la familia notaba los cambios de personalidad en la chica ya que ninguno de ellos lo mencionaron.

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando cumplí quince años que tuvimos una discusión sobre mi elección de calzado?" Natalia preguntó arqueando una ceja y dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

"Logré convencerte de que te tiraras esos horrendos crocs y calzaras algo decente de acuerdo al vestido que usabas." Respondió sin pena la mujer flotante.

"Alex, me insististe y rogaste durante cuatro días seguidos que y cito _'tirara esas abominaciones'_, ¡cuatro días, Alex! ¡cuatro días de escuchar tus quejas y tus murmullos molestos!" Natalia fingió estar frustrada pero fracasó y se le escapó una leve risa. "Siempre termino haciendo lo que tu quieres por que me cansas con tu insistencia."

"No usaste los crocs, pero igual usaste un calzado no apropiado para tu vestido de fiesta. ¡Converse, Natalia, usaste Converse morados!" Esta vez fue el turno de Alex para fingir frustración.

"Hey, al menos combinaba con el vestido ¿No?" Comentó la castaña con tono burlón y encogiéndose de hombros. "El vestido era morado."

"Dije decente, no apropiado." Alex recalcó."Siempre haces lo que te pido, pero lo tuerces a tu antojo." La mujer fantasmal se cruzó de brazos y la miró con desaprobación. "Pero con Moira Burton como uno de tus modelos a seguir, pudo haber sido peor."

"¡Hey, Moira no es mala!" Natalia saltó de inmediato a defender a su hermana adoptiva. "Solo le gusta ser libre y a mi no me gusta tener que lidiar con reproches más de lo necesario".

"¿Me estás diciendo… qué estudiaste genética y farmacobiología solo por que no querias lidiar con mis quejas?" Alex se sentia insultada. ¡Ella no era tan quejumbrosa!

"En parte sí. Pero también por que me interesaban las materias a estudiar." Se mostró pensativa. "Tambien… tambien por que tenía que buscar la manera de detener esta locura, Alex." Natalia se ensombreció un halo de oscuridad la rodeaba y la luz fluorescente solo parecía oscurecer sus rasgos. "Mucha gente ha muerto por culpa del bioterrorismo, nosotras fuimos afortunadas."

"Curioso que me cuentes entre las víctimas. Muchos me odian y ya estoy muerta." Comentó secamente la rubia, flotando en su traje blanco con el que falleció. "¿Qué te hace pensar diferente?"

"Eres diferente. Después de que leíste aquel libro al que considerabas ridículo y una pérdida de tiempo no has vuelto a ser la misma." Si los fantasmas pudieran ruborizarse Alex estaría color tomate por la mueca que se mostró en su rostro. Natalia no lo mencionó jamás pero un día despertó y el fantasma de Alex se encontraba abrazando un libro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y murmuraba que era lo mas hermoso que había leído en su vida. Después de eso la fantasmal mujer cambió para bien y hacía comentarios sobre la vida diaria de Natalia, mencionando que mientras creció con Umbrella jamás tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños, nunca tuvo amigos y todos sus guardianes eran fríos y distantes. De alguna manera en la década que había transcurrido desde que se conocieron, Alex Wesker vivió a través de Natalia y la familia Burton la niñez que nunca tuvo. "Independientemente de esto." Natalia prosiguió, y le ofreció la mano a la mujer de blanco. "Te ofrezco el control de mi cuerpo para que termines lo que empezaste. Este es tu legado, quieras o no enfrentaremos juntas las consecuencias de lo que elijas."

Alex, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano ofrecida. La dueña había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió habían cambiado a color rojo lo cual denotaba que la posesión había tomado lugar.

Observó atentamente la terminal. Solo hacía falta el código final y los sueños de Spencer se harían realidad. Abrió los ojos en grande. Su emoción se esfumó.

"El legado de Spencer…" apretó las manos y escribió algo en un papel para después pegarlo de manera poco convencional en la pantalla de la terminal.

\--

Cuando Natalia regresó en sí, lo primero fue una nota adherida con goma de mascar usada a la pantalla. La retiro y la introdujo de nuevo en su boca. El sabor seguía presente en el material gomoso.

"Eso… es tan… asqueroso Natalia." Alex la reprendió y Natalia se giró a donde escuchó su voz. Y ahí flotando estaba la mujer que alguna vez quiso destruir al mundo para cumplir los sueños sin sentido de un hombre que se creía con derecho a ser un Dios.

"Veo que por tu nota, no liberaste el arma." Natalia leía con sorpresa el pequeño papel en el que fue escrito con una letra que en nada se parecía a la suya: 'Construyamos nuestro propio legado'. Por lo visto, Alex quería seguir viendo las luciérnagas y escuchar las discusiones nocturnas entre búhos, grillos y lobos, ya que seguía observando y escuchando atentamente los monitores del lugar.

"No pude hacerlo. Esos eran los sueños de un loco. No los míos." Alex no despegó la vista de los monitores. Hasta que escuchó a Natalia tecleando en la terminal el código que liberaría el arma en el aire de la ciudad para infectar a todos los habitantes. "¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo, Natalia!? ¿¡haz perdido la cabeza!?" Exclamó la difunta mujer a Natalia quien sólo reía.

"Pero Alex, ¡este es nuestro legado!" La joven intentaba detener su risa pero no podía.

"Explica. Ahora."

"Fácil, mientras tu te la pasabas en la biblioteca leyendo libros, yo estudié todos y cada uno de los virus existentes y en proceso de ser creados, a estos últimos tuve acceso por tus credenciales. ¿Me creeras que nadie sabe que estás muerta?" Alex se estremeció visiblemente aún en su estado de no-muerta y asintió para que Natalia continuara "Pedí muestras a tu nombre y con ellas creé una vacuna multiviral. He mandado muestras de manera anónima a Rebecca Chambers, ella es inteligente y sabrá recrearlas. De aquí a por lo mínimo treinta años, estaremos libres de virus como armas biológicas. ¿Entiendes?"

Alex se llevó una mano al rostro. Mas aliviada que molesta.

"Entonces ¿por qué hacerme creer que es el arma definitiva y darme la opción de liberarla?" Alex ya sabía la respuesta pero aun asi queria que la joven le respondiera.

"Siempre hago lo que pides, pero lo tuerzo." Natalia solo sonrió. "Igual que no lo hayas hecho me hace saber que… no eres como él. No realmente." Alex sonrió sabiendo que no se refería a Spencer si no a Albert Wesker, quien siguió el mismo legado de muerte y destrucción que Elliot Spencer.

"Volvamos a esa choza a la que llamas hogar. La molesta de Moira debe estar preocupada."

Natalia asintió y salió del lugar. Quien diria que Antoine de Saint-Exupéry salvaría al mundo.

FIN

Tengo galletitas. Son mías. No comparto. Bueno si. Al que adivine qué libro leyó Alex le doy galletitas.

_Polatrixu_


End file.
